


Far Cry 5 Imagine Archives

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Might be a little OOC I'm sorry., Multi, Obsession, Other, Reader is typically the deputy., Religious Cults, Stalking, These are very old., Violence, sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: Transferring all if not most of my fics from my Tumblr blogs. These ones are all focused around the game Far Cry 5. Most of these were requests.





	1. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" || John Seed

As soon as he laid eyes on you, he knew you had to be his. You were the perfect specimen. Strong and determined, capable of doing so many things that could benefit the Project and the cult. That’s what drew John towards you. It’s just so unfortunate that your mind was polluted with the thoughts the sheriff and other comrades must have drilled into you. A life of sin clouded your vision. If only he could have you, he could set your mind free. That’s why when he watched you walk away with his older brother, he knew that the prophecy Joseph spoke so often was soon coming to a reality. He knew that you would soon be within his reach. The only thing to do now was to wait until you and your crew were inevitably captured.

John waited for the appropriate time to approach Joseph. While everyone was rounding everybody else up, John gently requested that he takes you into his region. He was convinced he could help you. Free you from sin. Release the shackles that bind you to things that blind you from the truth. Joseph gently held his younger brother’s face in his hands and smiled. He knew that John would be the right man for this, therefore he agreed to the request. The three captives were distributed among Joseph and his apostles. You were sent with John, Pratt was sent with Jacob, Cameron with Faith. The whereabouts of Hudson and the Sheriff were unknown. 

When you finally came to consciousness, you were alarmed to find yourself strapped to a chair with tight binds on your forearm and wrist. You groaned in panic and jerked around.

_“Now now, there’s no need for that,”_  an unfamiliar voice chimed. You did your best to look around and see, but the voice’s owner was doing it’s best to stay out of your eye sight.  _“Why must you struggle? You’re safe now.”_

The sound of footsteps paced behind you, almost in a taunting way. It was just out of your line of sight and it was all the more terrifying. You felt a hand reach down and gently stroke the side of your face, you jumped away from it. The giver of the gesture was not very pleased by the rejection. Finally coming into view, John Seed gripped your chin and yanked it to force you to turn to him.  _“I’m going to take care of you, okay? You’re safe now. You’re with me. You are blind, but soon you will see.”_

A chill shot through your spine and your lip quivered as the man leaned forward and planted a kiss on your forehead. You had no clear idea of what was in store for you. All you knew was that you were about to get very familiar with the man in front of you over the next few days. You remained silent as he preached ideals to you and gently cleaned your wounds. You refused to speak while he bandaged up cuts and sores that were too dangerous to leave exposed. It was endearing in a fucked up way. Once he finished, he looked you dead in the eyes,  _“Physically patched up, but still spiritually wounded. I can fix you. All you have to do is say **yes.** ”_


	2. "I'm Not Losing You Again!" || Jacob Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the rookie deputy, escaped from Jacob Seed after his first successful capture. He is not a happy man upon discovering your escape, and almost jumps through hoops to get you back.

Jacob was making his usual rounds to view the work he’d done on the poor captured souls that he kept in cages. Of course, he saved the best one for you. For some odd reason, Joseph had chosen you to be spared. If he had it his way, he’d keep you there forever. It was just something about you that made him want to keep you around. Perhaps it was the fiery, fighting spirit that kept you going despite everything. Maybe it was the sheer determination that made him begin developing some sort of sadistic need to keep you close. If Joseph had a purpose for you, you clearly were something really special, and his desires would always come before Jacob’s own agenda. Making his way to your cage, he noticed there was something missing. It took him a few moments to register that the door was wide open and you were missing. He growled in irritation and trotted over to the nearest soldier. Before the man could even turn to look at him, a bullet flew through his skull. What sort of guard allows a prisoner to escape? As for the others, orders were barked to get you back immediately. He, himself, had tagged along as to ensure that it would be a successful hunt.

You, on the other hand, were deep in the woods trying to find your way back into the nearest bunker. You knew your escape wouldn’t go unnoticed. Every vehicle that passed you by, you’d duck down to avoid detection. Lord knew what this man would do just to get you back into his clutches. Once the sweet sound of nature around surrounded you, you finally felt like you were safe. There were no cultists in sight and you were making considerable progress to a bunker you knew. You would rest up and relay information to your allies once you got there. Or so you thought.

 _“There you are.”_ The sound of a gun roughly being grabbed came from behind you. You looked briefly over your shoulder to see the man himself come out from behind a tree a few meters away. Your eyes widened and you felt your body break out into a full sprint in the forest. Your body dipped and dived through trees to avoid him and the bullets. Prayers raced through your mind. How you prayed to the Lord above that someone would come and stop him. You took a stray car on the side of the highway as a sign that God had answered your prayers in a timely manner. 

You reached the vehicle and your hands fumbled to get the door open. You had begun to crawl through the passenger’s side when you felt a hand grab onto your ankle and drag you away from the wheel. As you grunted in struggle, you kicked him in the jaw as a weak attempt to get him away but he took the blow quite well. He took a tranquilizer dart from his pocket and jabbed it into your thigh. You continued to struggle and fight but you could feel all of your strength being drained from your body. Right before you lost consciousness, Jacob grabbed your hair roughly and forced you to look at him,  _“You may have gotten away last time, but I am not losing you again.”_


	3. "Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while." || Jacob Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: AU Where you are trapped in the bunker with Jacob instead of Joseph.

Your eyes fluttered open. Your head was pounding. The last thing you were able to process was the explosion and the the tree that fell before your pick up while you made the grand get away. It was so close. So close to victory. Your vision faded in and out. As your finally came to, your gaze turned to the lifeless Dutch who laid just near you. A yelp escaped your throat and you tried to launch to your feet but was restricted by the zip tie that held you to the frame of the bed. Your eyes trailed from zip ties to boots, realizing you weren’t alone.

 _“Good to see you’re finally awake, little sheep.”_ A familiar voice chimed. You didn’t want to look up, but you weren’t given a choice. You felt a hand roughly grip your chin and jerk it up to force you to look up at him. How you were captured by the man you struggled to get rid of stood in front of you. Free. Unharmed (for the most part). A short time of silence passed.

 _“Joseph said this would happen you know.”_ Jacob began, _“You may have taken John, you may have taken Faith, hell, maybe even Joseph. But you couldn’t take me. God wouldn’t let you take me. I will protect his legacy.”_

You couldn’t reply. You knew your fate. You knew that it would be the two of you together for the rest of eternity. The grip he had on your chin trailed down to your neck and grasped onto your throat. The air was cut off to your lungs until you could feel yourself getting lightheaded and your vision beginning to fade. His eyes met yours and he smiled.

_“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”_

Oxygen was allowed to flow back into your lungs and you didn’t take that for granted. You sucked in as much air into body as you could. All you could manage was a mere breathless laugh, _“So what? We’re just going to sit here and glare at each other for the rest of our days? Why not just go ahead and kill me? I’m right here.”_

 _“As appealing as that is to me, you still have purpose,”_  Jacob paused and moved to get straight up in your face, in a low voice, he continued,  _“And I will see too it that you will serve that purpose.”_ The man leaned back into the chair and flipped a knife up in the air.You could only sit and imagine what he had in store for you.


End file.
